skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Sound Blasters
Skylanders Sound Blasters is a game yet to be released in 2018. The game features a 3D and 2D mode. For this game, the special Skylanders are the Sound Blasters, whose figures have working speakers and prefered genres of music, the secondary special Skylanders are the Evocores, fan favorite Skylanders temporarliy Evoled into giants! Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Star Strike *Meteorbite *TBA Earth *Terrafin *Scorp *TBA *TBA Water *Gill Grunt *Samuray *TBA *TBA Fire *Eruptor *Fryno *TBA *TBA Tech *Trigger Happy *Crash Bandicoot *Long Shot *Bathroom Break Undead *Chop Chop *Fright Rider *TBA *TBA Air *Whirlwind *Blades *TBA *TBA Life *Stealth Elf *Food Fight *TBA *TBA Light *Spotlight *TBA *TBA *TBA Dark *Blackout *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Skylanders Sound Blasters There are 10 new sound blaster types which are all their prefered music genre- Electro, Hip-Hop, Reggae, Jazz, Opera, House, Country, Rock, Trance and Ambient and a limited Edition Dubstep type. There are all new Sound Blaster zones in this game which follows the player being on a speedway type are avoiding objects in sync with the music. Played in the background is a non-lyrical song which is acompanies to that certain genre of the Sound Blaster. There are a few lyrical songs which are fan favorites in the Skylanders series; Drill X's Song (Ambient) and Mesmerelda's Song (Opera). There is also 2D sections any Sound Blaster Skylander can access. Being fast paced, the player can crack down these zones in under two minutes. Evocores There is not much to explain about Evocores ecept the fact they are fan favorite Skylanders temporarily evolved into Giants. While Spyron (Spyro), Terrasmash (Terrafin), Volcanor (Eruptor), Chop Hack (Chop Chop), and Tempest (Whirlwind) have actually grown into Giants, Skylanders Anchor Rig (Gill Grunt), Happy Mech (Trigger Happy) and Wealth Elf (Stealth Elf) are into robotic mechs because being transformed would not suit them like the others. Waves 'Starter Pack' *Console: Base Drop (Tech, Electro), Meteorbite (Magic) and Whirlwind. *3DS: Swift Step (Air, House), Bathroom Break (Tech), Triggr Happy (Tech) 'Wave 1' Sound Blasters *Swift Step (Air, House) *Runner (Water, Hip-Hop) *Orkestra (Undead, Opera) 'Wave 2' Sound Blasters *Rhythm Thief (Magic, Jazz) *Hill Jump (Earth, Country) *Tripknot (Fire, Rock) *Bongo Blast (Life, Reggae) 'Wave 3' Sound Blasters *Neo Tron (Light, Trance) *Gradient (Dark, Ambient) *Hot Beatz (Fire, Electro) *Banjo Boom (Life, Country) 'Wave 4' Sound Blasters *Chill Out (Magic, House) *Transfer (Earth, Trance) *Smooth Sail (Water, Reggae) *Surround Sound (Tech, Hip-Hop) 'Wave 5' Sound Blasters *Heavy Metal (Undead, Rock) *Woodwind (Air, Opera) *Spectrum Master (Light, Ambient) *Dark Swing (Dark, Jazz) *Blast Pad (Surge, Dubstep) Adventure Packs # N Sanity Island- Crash Bandicoot, Magic Items- Aku Aku and Golden Wumpa. Trivia *Rhythm Thief- the Magic Jazz Sound Blaster was also the title of The Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure and also the 1994 Film of the same name (not to be confused with being related). Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Fan idea Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sound Blasters Category:Evocores Category:Poseidon133 Games Category:Poseidon133